Tease Me
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: 1. Tease Me. Kyoko x Ayano tease. 2. Notice Me. Akari x Sakurako fluff.
1. Tease Me

**[A/N] Fail story is fail. If you decide to review, be honest and say this sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Summary:"Ah," Chitose smiled, putting her glasses back on, and ignoring what Ayano and Kyoko were actually doing at the moment, "Today proves to be another good day." Ayano x Kyoko tease.~*~*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Chitose stuffed yet another tissue up her nose, a content look on her face. Ayano was screaming at Kyoko in the corner, while said girl ignored her. Instead, she was talking to Yui, who was looking slightly uncomfortable about having Ayano yelling at the lazy blonde while they were trying to talk. Meanwhile, Sakurako and Himawari were glaring at each other by the door to the Student Council room and Chinatsu was drooling at Yui from the window.<p>

"Today is a good day," Chitose said. Yes, while the nosebleeds were annoying, it was good sign that she was happy and away in Yuri fantasyland. In fact, this was her 4th nosebleed that day.

"Are you even listening to me, Toshino Kyok-ah!" Ayano, during her rant, suddenly tripped over a loose floorboard while trying to pursue the now departing Amusement Club. Kyoko turned to catch her, only for them both to begin falling to the floor. Chitose gasped, and quickly took off her glasses.

"Wah, caught you!" Fantasy!Kyoko giggled.

"But now we're both falling," Fantasy!Ayano frowned. Fantasy!Kyoko smiled and pulled Fantasy!Ayano in closer.

"So long as I'm falling with you," she whispered into her ear, making her blush.

_SPURT!_ That would be Chitose's 5th nosebleed of the day. And it wasn't even lunch. She sighed with satisfaction as she put them back on her face, oblivious to the scene continuing around her.

"G-Get off me!" Ayano shouted. Kyoko smirked.

"You fell on me, Ayano. Why you shouting at me?" Chitose smiled, taking atissue from the box Rise offered her.

"Today has been a very good day."

* * *

><p>Chizuru pulled the barrel of pickles out of the cupboard for her sister. Chitose thanked her then set to work taking out the best to use. The younger twin raised an eyebrow as Chitose started humming. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to be in a good mood after school (Considering what happens to her when ever her glasses are off), but today she seemed…a little too happy.<p>

"Nee-san, are you alright?" she asked. Chitose looked up.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm perfectly fine. Why?" Chizuru frowned.

"You just seem in a really good mood." The older twin chuckled.

"Today was a very good day," was all she said.

* * *

><p>"Eh? What do you mean you're staying off sick?" Kyoko listened in horror as Yui gave her an explanation she'd already heard from Akari and Chantsu earlier. It seemed a bug was going around the school lately.<p>

"I'm sorry," her friend said, with an apologetic smile, "Maybe tomorrow?" Kyoko's shoulders sagged as she sighed, "Sure. See you tomorrow." Yui closed the door to her apartment on the girl. Kyoko waited a few more moments before sighing again and walking away.

"This sucks. More than the time Mirakurun chose to trust Ganbo in episode 34, I just knew he'd end up betraying her." She continued rambling on about Mirakurun episodes on the way to school.

* * *

><p>"Toshino Kyoko!" Ayano shouted, throwing open the door to the old tea club room. She blinked, confused. Yes Kyoko was in the room. But she was on her own.<p>

"Ah, are the others off sick?" Chitose, Ayano's little follower, asked. Kyoko took a sip from her tea then sighed, "Yeah. It's so boring being I on my own." The white haired girl chuckled.

"I know what you mean. Himawari-san and Sakurako-san are off sick too. It's seems a little quiet in the Student Council room without them."

"Ahem," Ayano coughed, grabbing the other two girls' attentions. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. In large red writing was the number '47%' on it.

"Would you mind explaining this?" she asked. Chitose, sensing a possible moment coming on, took off her glasses.

"Fufufu, I was hoping you'd notice," Fantasy!Kyoko chuckled. Smirking in a teasing manner, she continued, "I just knew you would come to investigate if I got a bad mark." Blushing, Fantasy!Ayano stuttered, "S-so, you did it just t-to see me? I…I don't know if I should be touched or not." Fantasy!Kyoko got to her feet and grabbed Fantasy!Ayano in an embrace, making he girl blush brighter.

"Tell me you're touched," she asked, stroking the girl's cheek with her hand. They slowly began to lean together, eyes closed…

_SPURT!_

"Ah," Chitose smiled, putting her glasses back on, and ignoring what Ayano and Kyoko were actually doing at the moment, "Today proves to be another good day."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said above, fail story is fail. Fail of the epic variety.<strong>

**So, I just finished the anime today (Loved it!), and really I didn't plan to do a story but I ended up writing this.**

**Honestly, I have no real couple preferences when it comes to this anime. Mostly, I stick with canon couples, however this anime has no real canon pairings aside from ship teasing. Plus, I am a major yuri fan so I would ship any characters together. Canon, crack you name it. :3**

**Hell, I'll even support twincest, despite not actually liking it.**

**I tell you all this because I take requests. Go on, request away. :)**

**And continue to bask in my epic fail!**

**Angel-chan x**


	2. Notice Me

**~*~*~Summary: Akari sniffed, and muttered, looking away, "Nothing. You…you shouldn't worry about me. No-one really does." Sakurako blinked, shocked. "N-no-one…You have got to be kidding me!" Akari x Sakurako fluff. ~*~*~**

* * *

><p>Akari blinked, as she watched the scene before her. Kyoko and Ayano were talking (Well, Kyoko was talking, Ayano was blushing and shouting), Chitose was talking to Yui while her nose was bleeding, making Yui uncomfortable, and Chinatsu was sitting next to Yui, not really paying attention to the conversation going on between the two girls. Instead, she was relishing the fact that she was so close to Yui.<p>

"Uh…" Akari started, trying to gain some attention. However, it was as if she weren't there. Would they notice if she weren't there? No, no they wouldn't. They didn't know she was missing that time they had an all-nighter in the tea room. Well, they eventually did notice she was missing (Why else did Chinatsu go looking for her?), but still. She sighed.

"What's the use?" she muttered. She stood up and walked to the door. She paused before closing it, hoping to hear one of them asking her where she was going or why she was leaving, but alas… Pouting, she closed the door and left. She could faintly hear someone say, "Hm? The door closed?" but she ignored it. It seemed appropriate, considering they ignored her on a regular basis.

* * *

><p>Once she was outside, she leaned against the wall, listening to everyone chatting away happily, blissfully unaware that she had even left, or that she had even been in the room with them. She sniffed, and then, a single tear slipped down her cheek. Akari tried to wipe it away, however after that one, the tears just wouldn't stop. She buried her head in her hands and started to run off, back to the school.<p>

'_They don't care about me,'_ she thought bitterly, _'Me, Kyoko-chan and Yui-chan have been best friends for years but its like I don't exist. What's the point?'_ She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She wasn't actually bothering either, if she did run into something or someone, no-one would notice, no-one would care. So she ran on, trying to stop her tears.

She did end up running into someone. And as she fell to the ground, she heard the someone gasp.

"A-Akari-chan? Are you alright?" Akari opened her eyes and looked up. Sakurako had somehow managed to remain standing after Akari bumped into her. She bent down and looked her over, asking with a concerned expression, "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry I didn't notice you, I wasn't looking where I was going." Then, she noticed the tear streaks coming from Akari's eyes.

"Wha…What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked, looking like a mixture of horrified and worried. Akari sniffed, and muttered, looking away, "Nothing. You…you shouldn't worry about me. No-one really does." Sakurako blinked, shocked.

"N-no-one…You have got to be kidding me!" she shouted, surprising the younger girl. The blonde's lip trembled slightly before she gulped and continued, sounding rather guilty, "Y-yes, it's true you're often overlooked. Even I miss you, despite how much I…well, idolise wouldn't be the right word, but I do admire you." Akari sniffed, and looked as though she were about to continue crying, until Sakurako hurriedly continued.

"But that doesn't mean no-one doesn't worry or care about you. You are important! Just because you aren't always noticed, doesn't mean you should take that as you not being cared about! Without you, the Amusement Club wouldn't be the Amusement Club! You're kind, you're helpful and you…" Her grip tightened on Akari's shoulders.

"You…" she just couldn't say it. However, it didn't seem as though she needed to continue. All she had said already had gotten through to the small girl. She gave her a small smile and chuckled quietly, wiping away her tears, "Thank you, Sakurako-chan." She stood up, Sakurako's grip on her shoulders loosing up until they fell to her sides, and bowed to the girl, who was still bent down.

"Thank you," she repeated, slightly louder, until, with a bright smile, she turned and darted off. Sakurako watched her run off, until she stood up. She sniffed.

"You…you are the one I like," she whispered. Then she smiled.

"At least you know you're noticed…Akari-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>This was requested by <strong>_**Major Mike Powel III**_**. Hope it was alright. I feel as though Sakurako was a bit OOC in that last bit, but she does worship Akari. Oh. So. Much.**

**So, yes, I am continuing this into a oneshot collection thing. Please, send me in your requests and I will butcher them! }:)**

**Angel-chan x**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps. Let's just say Himawari wasn't in school that day. She was still sick from <strong>_**Tease Me**_**. I originally intended to have her with Sakurako when Akari bumped into them and have her continue on to the Tea Club Room, but…well, you can see that that didn't happen.**


End file.
